Marvel VS DC Universe
by H0NEYxBADGER
Summary: The most awaited tournament of all time! *All fights are randomly selected, Heroes stats, strengths, weaknesses, ect. Will be formulated to determine a winner.*


**Marvel V.S DC Universe**

**Chapter One:**

**Combatants Assemble**

"Sir, we have the portals ready. Awaiting your orders."

"Well. Bring them in!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Flying high above the world. It is quiet, peaceful. Superman flies high above to survey the world. Awaiting its call for help. Awaiting a cry for aid. It's been quiet lately, which is great. However, Clark was finding all the serenity to be a bit unnerving. The calm before the storm. Suddenly, something caught his ear.

"Police! Men with masks came into the bank, everyones on the ground"

"What do you think you're doing! Gimmie that!"

A bank robbery. Superman started flying back down to earth. Suddenly. a flash of white blinded him. His vision stayed whited out for a minute. When it cleared he was standing in a fancy hall. Walls and floors of gold it seemed.

"Superman has been acquired sir."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Castle! We know you're in there! Open up!"

The door opened. There stood Frank Castle. A muscular man. Intimidated most men. Those who were smart atleast. These two men, not exactly the brightest.

"Im going to give you three seconds to get off my porch..." Castle said.

"No! We are not going anywhere! You think we're scared." One of the men retorted.

"Scared? Mkay, hold on a minute." Castle said. He closed the door, and went to his weapons case. He grabbed his assault rifle, uzi, and two desert eagles. As he was walking back to the door, he was blinded by a white light. Once the light ceased, he found himself in a room, made of ornate silver with different jewels in aesthetic spots.

"Punisher acquired,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Don't you think it's time for a break sir?

"No, I have to decode this before he makes another attempt."

"Well, here's some supper sir."

"Thank you."

"Master Wayne, what plan would Joker ever actually come up with."

"That's what worries me, Alfred. He must not be alone."

"Well, ill let you be now sir."

Alfred left Bruce to his work. Jokers last attack with an pre encrypted message gave him a bad feeling. Something bad is coming, he had to be ready.

"Im so close, I can feel it." Bruce said. However, before he could finish, a blinding white light struck him. When he was able to see again, he was in a golden room.

"Superman?"

"Batman acquired"

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Steve, where did Tony go?"

"Banner? Didn't hear you come in." Rogers said looking up from polishing his shield.

"Sorry to bother you, but Stark told me he needed my help, but I cant find him." Banner said.

"Sorry, no, haven't seen him since yesterday." Rogers said. Before Banner could reply they were both blinded. When there vision was restored they were in a silver room.

"Captain America and Hulk acquired."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wanna race again?"

"No Barry, I never win. No magic could help me beat you!"

"Cmon Billy! You're fast, im just faster!" Barry said with a laugh.

"Hey, better hope I don't zap you!"

There conversation was ended by a white hot light that blinded the pair. They came to, in a large golden room.

"Flash and Shazam acquired."

/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ill see you later Aunt May!"

"Bye Peter."

Peter Parker walked down the street until he found an alley hidden from anyones eyes. He quickly reverted to his Spider-Man suit. He was swinging through the city, looking for crime to stop. He was in mid swing when a light blinded him, he screamed before he came to in a beautiful silver room.

"Cap? Whats going on?"

"Spider-Man acquired"

/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silence. One breath. In. Out. Steady. Breath out. Fire.

"Contract eliminated." Deathstroke said into his comm.

"The money is being forwarded now. Its been a pleasure."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Deathstroke said as he reloaded his sniper rifle. As he went to remove his mad, a light blinded him. When he regained his vision, he found himself in a golden room.

"Deathstroke acquired."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Danny! What are you doing man?"

"Hey, err sorry, gotta jet man. I got stuff to do."

Danny ran into the alley. He switched into his costume. He had heard the Steel Serpent had resurfaced and he had to be there. However, he didn't even make it out of the alley. A blinding light took him as well, and he found himself in a silver room.

"Iron Fist acquired."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bizzaro was flying high above Throneworld. Unsure of what to do with himself. He began flying in little circles. He was in mid circle when a blinding light stopped and transported him to a large golden room.

"Bizzaro acquired."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Son!"

"Don't call me that! The only reason I haven't killed you is because this is beneficial to me!"

"Is that all you thin about? Yourself?"

'Don't preach to me, old man. You are the most selfish person I know."

"How!"

"You abandoned me, you abandon everyone."

"You really have daddy issues."

"You have intimacy issues!"

Logan and Daken growled at each others. Fortunately, the light blinded and transported them to the silver room before they tore each others throats out.

"Daken and Wolverine acquired."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Diana, you seen Bruce?"

"No, I haven't seen Wayne in quite some time. You either Dick."

"Hehe, sorry about that. Been kinda busy."

"Too busy to visit old friends?"

Before Grayson could reply, both him and Princess Diana were transported via light to the golden room.

"Nightwing and Wonder Woman acquired."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Woah, woah, woah! Letme guess, I say some funny shit, get teleported by the light, am I right?"

**"That seems to be the basis of this story"**

_"Blinding light is blinding!"_

"Im friggin Deadpool! I shall leave when I please! First, I want some pancakes!"

_"oooooh goody!"_

**"I doubt they'll wait"**

The light indeed, did not wait. Deadpool, too was transported to the silver room.

"Deadpool acquired. That's all sixteen sir."

"Then, lets begin."


End file.
